


"Share your Sin"

by YASSDENSWH



Series: Not So Vanilla ( discontinuation) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Eren Yeager, Awkward Sexual Situations, Gross, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Preview, Rimming, Self-Indulgent, Underage Masturbation, Voyeurism, Weirdness, YouTube, Young Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), mentions of wetting and the like, pretty sure this hasnt been done before and its sorta weird and gross, rivaere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YASSDENSWH/pseuds/YASSDENSWH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Eren's been feeling a little unfocused ever since he stumbled upon an old Youtube search. He just wants to be alone in the privacy of his own room, but guests are over and he doesn't seem to have the chance to do so. Especially since his awkward neighbor, Levi, is over and they practically have nothing in common.</p><p>But it isn't until after dinner that he finds out they at least have one thing in common. And he sure as hell wasn't expecting it. -</p><p> </p><p>  <strong> { discontinuation}</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	"Share your Sin"

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, it's been a while since I've started something New i guess?  
> I know i said I would only focus on "slaves to our Habits" but then this one-shot idea came up.  
> I had a really strong urge to do this all of a sudden, even if i should REALLY be doing Homework right now... sooo...  
> -  
> I actually don't know how GROSS this will be? It's got some gross descriptions somewhere in it so far, but how gross you guys wanna get?  
> Will they actually fuck or nah? What do you guys want? How gross do you want it? I'm kinda leavin this up to you guys. The tags there are what i've got so far, so tell me how I should tag the rest!
> 
> (IM SERIOUS WHEN I SAY THERE ARE MENTIONS OF OMORASHI AND THE LIKE. **AND THE LIKE.** So if you don't really like that stuff, I recommend you don't read it? Or maybe you do, go ahead, but I don't think i'd be the best first experience for you guys since this is my first experience writing this as well.)
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING: urophilia , coprophilia, voyeurism, (...)? -**

 

-

 

[Tumblr Ask](http://yassdenswh.tumblr.com/ask) (Anon enabled)

 

-

 

          A well tanned boy casually scrolled through his phone apps, tapping his finger on the YouTube app in order to find something to kill some free time. He shifted his position on the bed, laying his head back on his admittedly childish Spongebob pillow, his disheveled chestnut locks carelessly spread out and peaking upwards against the plush cushion beneath him. His slightly overgrown bangs curtained over his large, teal eyes, but he made no move to tuck them back, nor did he appear to care.

          His pointer finger flicked through his YouTube search history, contemplating whether he should watch a video or just listen to some music. Just as he was about to click on one of the many search results, his finger hovered over the screen, his eyes catching the tempting text beneath it.

         The boy felt his heart speed up a bit at the words the white search block read, his fingers trembling slightly with a collage of overwhelming and barely controlled emotions as he recalled what he felt the last time he had indulged in watching the videos linked to the search input. He stared at the 3 words that appeared to mock him, worrying his plump, bottom lip. Did he dare click it again?

          The brunet felt his stomach twist slightly, a familiar feeling slowly coiling itself into a dense ball in his lower abdomen. His heart only thrummed against his rib cage even more and he took a deep, shuddering breath. If he did click it, what would happen? He had to consider the possibilities if he were to dare gratify his temptations. But he was feeling curious, oh so curious, and with the stirrings slowly drawing themselves out from depths of his vessel, giving into it seemed nothing short of exciting to him.

         So he did. He quietly huffed out a soft _“Fuck it”_ to himself and clicked the search result without another thought. He scrolled through the familiar video results, only feeling his excitement grow at the thought of possibly finding something _new_. Something that could help trigger that _feeling_ again.

         He knew this was wrong on so many levels, but he was in the privacy of his own room and couldn’t find himself to care much once he had made his decision. He figured he could try to retrace his steps and click the videos he remembered he had watched before in hopes of possibly stumbling across _“the one”_. Going through the videos one by one, looking through the related videos, his body felt like it was on edge and jittery with anticipation. 

           Just as he was finally settling himself comfortably on the bed after picking out a video he hadn’t seen yet, a quick rapping of knuckles against the boy’s wooden bedroom door- which hardly qualified as a knock in the first place, in his opinion - followed by his adoptive sister’s sudden entrance, distracted him. He internally cursed himself for her inconveniently timed appearance and quickly paused the video as unsuspectingly as possible.

**  
**  


“Eren!” The raven haired girl called out to him, attempting to get his attention.

           Eren resisted the urge to roll his eyes in front of her and raised his head a little to look up at her.

“What the heck, Mikasa. What’s the point in knocking if you just barge into my room anyway?”

         Ignoring her brother’s comment, she folded her arms across her chest and continued speaking.

“Mom’s calling you.”

          Eren frowned and furrowed his brows.

“For what?”

The onyx-eyed girl only shrugged at this.

“I don’t know. But she wants you over. She’s in the kitchen.”

           Mikasa turned around and was out of the door just as quickly as she had burst in. Eren sighed heavily to himself, feeling annoyed at having to get out of his room, especially after the mood he was attempting to set up for himself was ruined. Sort of. Unfortunately, her barging into his room had only managed to spook him a little, but it wasn’t enough to scare away the jittery feelings and expanding burning sensation spreading throughout his body and pumping through his veins.

        He flicked the power button on his phone, shutting it off and deciding to save the video for later as he threw his legs over the edge of his bed. As he stood up, he noticed his hands were still shaking and his legs were slightly trembling with each step he took. Eren took deep breaths to help calm himself before stepping out of his room and making a beeline for the kitchen.

        Shakily making his way down the polished, wooden steps, without his knees buckling too much, his large eyes scanned the small crowd of guests occupying the kitchen area. Surveying their faces, he found his mother diligently  working over the stove steaming and sizzling with multiple pots and pans. From his peripheral vision, he spotted his neighbor Levi emptying a tray of ice cubes into a large pitcher. He ignored the older male in favor of going to his mother since he had nothing to say to him and they had already shared obligatory formalities.

          Eren toddled over to his mother with slightly wobbly legs- that he hoped weren’t too obvious- in order to address her. Just before he had the chance to ask what she needed him for, she turned around and placed a bowl of fruit on the counter-top in front of him. He blinked down at the array of fruit before him and opened his mouth to form a following question that just as soon died down in his throat when his mother spoke before he could.

“Eren, quick. I need you to take out the blender and make this into a fruity drink. Levi’s already gone and done you the favor of putting ice in the pitcher, since you took your sweet time getting down here.”

        The boy wasn’t given a chance to retort as his mother turned away from him, placing all of her attention back to the food on the stove. Eren gave a small huff in annoyance before complying, shaky hands moving to set up the blender. He filled the blender with the appropriate amount of water and sugar as his fingers fumbled with dropping the fruit into the mixer. He almost dropped them onto the floor or the counter a few times but managed to do it without messing everything up completely. Having his body vibrate of it’s own accord was very inconvenient and was really getting on his nerves, but he only gained slight control over it, as it still refused to go away completely and let him do simple tasks without too much hassle. Apparently, that was asking for too much.

         As Eren’s unsteady hand poured the puree of fruit into the pitcher, he could feel a pair of eyes pierce through the back of his head as a figure approached him from behind. He could make out Levi from his peripheral vision staring at him with a sharp brow raised as he tilted his head.

“Hey, are you feeling alright? You seem pretty unfocused right now.” The raven commented, a small hint of concern tinting his otherwise uninterested tone.

“I’m fine.” Eren shot back quickly.

       Levi made no further comments as he watched Eren give a quick taste test of the fruity beverage he had concocted and place the chilled refreshment onto the table. Once he made sure that he was no longer needed, Eren practically scrambled back up the wooden steps with swift feet on his toes. Levi spared a quick glance at the boy’s retreating figure with mild interest and curiosity as he wondered what the strange change in demeanor was about before dismissing the thought just as soon as it came and reclaiming his seat in the living room.

 

\- -

 

[...]

 

\- -

**(!!PREVIEW!!)**

\- - -

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (preview)  
> -  
> finding the proper terms for the warning is difficult. It's kind of hard to tag these types of fics.  
> What the fuck is "underage masturbation", there's really a difference? Does this count?  
> -  
> Feel free to make suggestions/requests for this fic.  
> tell me if they should fuck, tell me how you want that to happen. Tell me anything.  
> on Anon or on AO3 , It doesn't really matter. (if you go to my ask on Tumblr, plz specify any sugestions/requests and the fic they are for)  
> [I know the tags are a little...ambiguous right now, but try to make any suggestions not stray away from the tags I have so far. basically, think "gross" or whatever if that helps, idk]  
> -  
> I have never written anything LIKE THIS before, but i'm not even batting an eye guys.  
> So go ahead, do your worst. I'm excited and don't give a fuck!  
> -  
> (this will probably have ass eating in it i dont know when it happened, but i wrote it already.... and stuff)  
> i guess it's not gonna be THAT bad, but it's gonna be a little different at least.  
> [and depending on feedback or w/e, this MAY become a 2-shot, not sure]


End file.
